Pretty Little Liars
by Luutje19
Summary: Don't ever trust five girls with an ugly secret -A
1. Liar Liar Head On Fire

**Laura McWaters**

* * *

High school, it sucks for evrybody who is in it. In Rosewood day me and my friends hated high school. One of our best friends Alison DiLaurentes is death, her body was found last year in her own backyard. Now it's just the five of us. Aria Montgomory, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings.

We always be those girls who were best friends with Alison the bitch of the class, of the school. No Alison could be really mean.

A new schoolyear started and it was about a year ago when Alison was missing and found death. We all moved on with our lives and didn't kept contact with each other, al though we were in the same class together. I was still best friends with Aria, but with her leaving I had nobody left. She went to Iceland for a year and now she was back and I've missed her. I was keeping in touch with a new friend of mine, Marisol, we were becoming the best friends. We were popular, but not bitchy like Hanna and Mona vanderwaal were. Hanna used to be fat, but now she isn't anymore and she gave Mona a chance to change her identety as well, because Mona was known as a loser when Alison was at school. If Ali saw who was Hanna's best friend now.

I ring the doorbell from the Montgomory's. The door went open and Aria's mother was there. 'Oh hello Laura, come in I will call Aria', her mother said. 'Aria it's Laura!', she said. 'How are things going?', Aria's mother ask. 'Good, I've missed you guys a lot, and Aria of course, but we need to catch up, I really missed her, I hope you don't mind?', I ask. 'No, of course not', Ella said (Aria's mum). 'Cool thanks Ella', I said.

I used to come here a lot so mrs. Montgomory didn't mind that I called her Ella, they are very easy with that. Aria came downstairs. 'Laura!', she screamed and we hugged each other. 'I am so happy to be back', she said. 'I'm so happy your back', I said.

'Look, we have to catch up, should I come to your house?', Aria ask. 'Fine by me', I said. 'Is that all right with you mum?', Aria ask. 'Yeah that's all right', Ella said.

'So, how was Iceland?', I ask. 'Well, it was fantastic, we were really close to each other', Aria said. 'Yeah, you have to connect with your family because you are so far away and you don't know anybody right', I said. 'Exactly, that's why we are still friends, you just get me', Aria said.

'Hello mrs. McWaters', Aria said to my mum. 'Aria, how nice to see you back in Rosewood', my mum said. 'It's nice to be back', Aria said.

We went to my room. 'Does your mother already know from your dad?', I ask suddenly. 'No, I have to keep it a secret, and why tell, it does more harm than good sometimes, telling the truth I mean', Aria said.

'You have a good point there, look I am sort off in the same situation as you, a couple of nights ago I came downstairs and I heard my dad over the phone talking to a woman, I know it was a woman, it was a high voice. They were defenetly flirting, I mean, you look so sexy in that dress and your body is beautiful as it is', I said. 'That's flirting, I know it when I hear it', Aria said.

'What should I tell mum, it's been only 2 weeks ago and I hear my dad talking to a woman a lot these days', I said. 'You have to tell her, don't wait for a year to say it, it's a secret that will hunt you down', Aria said.

Right than both of our mobiles when off at the same time. I looked it was a blocked number, a text message. I opend it.

_Liar liar head on fire, -A_

'Do you have what I have?', Aria ask gently. 'Liar liar head on fire from a blocked number that says A?', I ask. 'Yes', Aria said. 'You mean it's Alison?', I ask outloud. 'She can't send them anymore, she's death, isn't she', Aria said. 'They found her body, only we haven't seen it, not even in the funaral', I said.

'Could she be alive?', Aria ask. 'I don't know', I said. Our mobiles ringed again.

_Don't think to much guys, just know that I will found out about it, also I know your secret dear Aria, and welcome back, to you Laura, just say it to your mum, or should I make it worse. _  
_Your's sincerely,_  
_-A_

Aria and I looked at each other and we both know what we had to do next. Tell the truth before someone else does it or before something worse happend.

* * *

**All right, my first chappie about Pretty Little Liars. I thought it would be nice to add a OC to it. That makes it my own story. I make up the -A message myself. I know it's a little short, but no worries, there is more to it. Hope you PLL fans out there liked it. Please review :)  
**

_**Oh, and if you don't read it, I make sure I know it if you don't -A**_


	2. Back In Town

**Aria Montgomory**

* * *

'Would it be Alison sendint us those text?', I ask to Laura. 'No it can't right, she's gone', Laura said but she didn't look so sure of that now anymore. 'Would it be making any sense that it's someone else that knows our secrets, the only one who we told about this is Alison', I said.

'True, but how can Alison know something that I just said to you', I said. 'You mean from your dad on the phone?', I said. 'Yes that', Laura said. 'I didn't tell anyone, you know that, I was the whole day with you', I said.

'I believe you of course, but someone is sending texts to us to scare us, well it's working so far', Laura said. 'That's true, but do we need to tell someone', I ask. 'Who, we don't have anyone', Laura said. 'That's not true, but can we say these secrets to anyone?', I ask.

'I don't know about you, but I can't', Laura said. 'I can't eather', I sighted.

'Are you coming to school tomorrow?', Laura ask. 'Yes I am', I said. 'Cool, how about we meet up before school, I drive you, we can carepool together', Laura said. 'Like old times, yes I'd like that', I said. I loved Laura for that, she was always nice to me, even though I haven't been there always for her, she was always the cheerful one, even when Alison was beeing mean she and Spencer were the only once who stood up to her.

Laura was the one who gave Hanna a chance, Hanna was really fat at the time and it didn't care for Laura, she found Hanna nice and said that to Alison who accept Hanna finally for who she was, that took a long time. Hanna was still gradefull for that.

'Do you have a boyfriend?', I ask. 'Well, no I haven't', Laura said and she looked at me and I knew it was her dream to have a boyfriend. 'You will find someone', I said. 'Not according to Alison', Laura said. 'Who gives a thing about what Alison said than, she didn't mean it, I just know it, I really know she would wanted for you to have a boyfriend', I said.

'Come on, do you stay for dinner?', Laura ask. 'I wish I could, but my mum wanted me back before dinner, our first dinner back in Rosewood as a family, do I see you tomorrow again?', I ask. 'Of course', Laura said and she hugged me.

At that moment we both were getting a text. 'No don't say it's happening again', Laura said and she looked at her mobile.

_Would you not rather stay with Laura, or is it just me, because your parents seem to be getting along with each other, I can make sure that they don't.__Love -A_

_Drifted apart, you haven't told your bff evrything about your ex bff's. By that I mean Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields.__-A_

'What did you get?', I ask to Laura. 'Or nothing, it was a message from my mum', Laura said fast. To fast. 'Give it to me', I said and I took Laura's phone. 'You haven't told me evrything, well what should I know before we go to school tomorrow?', I said.

'Well, we are not friends anymore, I mean we are friendly, but not friends anymore', I said. 'You mean with Spencer, Hanna and Emily', I said. 'Yes, that's what I mean', Laura said.

'Laura...', I started. 'Well we didn't fell apart just with you, but with all of us Aria', Laura said.

'Would it make any sense that we get back together when I came back to Rosewood?', I ask. 'Well I don't know, Hanna is no the popular one, she best friends with Mona, Mona had a sirously make over this year, Hanna desided to give Mona a chance. Just like I did with her', I said.

'Well Mona can't be that bad right?', I ask. 'Well, than you are way wrong, well you see tomorrow for yourself, just come to my house before school, you know were I live', Laura said. 'I know', I said.

I went home and was back in my old room and it felt good, but I couldn't figure out of it was good to move back to Rosewood. Evrything was so good in Iceland. Me and my dad were getting along fine, even though he had an affaire and ask me to keep it a secret for my mum, somehow I can put it aside.

I went to a bar to start my year with a drink. A boy sat on the bar. 'Can I get a burger please', I ask. 'Sure', the bartender said.

'Hai', the boy said. 'Hai', I said back. 'Are you a writer I ask? 'No, I am a teacher', the man said. 'What do you teach', I ask. 'English', he said. 'Well that's my favorite, I really want to teach English as well', I said.

'Cool', he said. 'I am Aria', I said. 'Ezra', he said. 'Nice to meet you', he said. Suddenly one of my favorite songs were playing on the radio. 'This is my favorite song', I sad outloud, and I was imidiatly imberresed for myself.

Ezra just laughed at me.

Before I knew it we were in the bathroom kissing and making out.

* * *

**Well this is the second chapter. Hope you like it.  
**

**Write a review, I will know if you don't -A**


	3. Beeing A Hastings Is A Challange

**Spencer Hastings**

* * *

Beeing alive in my family is something you don't think about it lightly. You have to be a member from all of the clubs and the winner of a contest more than once.

Yes, you could say my family is competitive and the battle between who's the best is still going on with my sister and me. Melissa is such a annoying person you would love to get rid of, but it's impossible because you are related to each other.

Today her new boyfriend, well fiancee is coming to dinner, his name is Wren, he was a nice guy if I must believe Melissa. But let's just have a look before I jump. Melissa's last boyfriend was making out with me, his name was Ian.

'Mum, do you see my paper?', I ask. 'No honey, I think Melissa might know it, she's been going true papers the whole day', my mum said.

I went to Melissa's room, but I couldn't find her. 'Melissa!', I yelled. 'Yes', she said. 'Did you see my paper about...', I started. 'Yes, sorry, here you go', Melissa said. 'It might have been stuck in your papers', I said. 'Probebly', she said and she was going back what she was doing.

I went back to my room and went studying. Studying is the most importent thing in the world I used to thought, but it is now gonna change now I have seen Melissa beeing ubsessed with her boyfriend. Beeing perfect with him and my mum and dad accepting her even sooner than when she was getting great grades.

My phone rings. It was Hanna.

'Hey Hanna', I said. 'What are you doing', she ask. 'Eh studying', I said. 'Of course, a Hastings that doesn't study in her free time isn't a Hastings', Hanna said. 'Well, what's up', I ask. 'Mona is giving a party and you are invited, it's tomorrow eavening', Hanna said. I really wanted to go to Mona's party, but I couldn't, because a Hastings doesn't party, a Hastings needs to study and support the family when one has a boyfriend named Wren.

'I am sorry Hanna, I really wish I could come, but tonight we have to celibrate the fact that Melissa is going to marry Wren, and we get to meet him for the first time', I said.

'Ooooh, well good luck, I give Mona the message, I bet she understand it', Hannah said more convincing than she sounds. 'You think', I said. 'No', Hanna said back. 'Well I see you tomorrow at school than Han', I said. 'Yes, oh wait, did you see Aria back today?', Hanna ask.

'I saw her walking with Laura McWaters, you know the amazing girl who can sing like an angel and is playing in a video clip from Beyoncé and Taylor Swift', I said. 'Yes and wasn't she dating that guy from that band, what does it called again?', I ask. 'The Script, they are amazing guys you know', Hannah said.

'Did you met them?', I ask. 'Yes I did, once, they were hanging out in Laura's living room and I went to go get my laptop back she borrowd and I saw him, Danny O'Donoghue her boyfriend, I wonder if she's still dating him', Hannah said.

'Well she says she isn't, but who's gonna believe what she says if you dated or dating a famous person', Hannah said. 'Good point, I ask her when I see her', I said. 'It's ashame you can't make it, but I understand, beeing a Hastings is a challence', Hannah said. 'True enough, bye Han', I said. 'Bye Spencer', she said.

It was time we all went back together again, because our groupe of friends lived apart for a whyle. Hannah had Mona, Laura had also made a new friend, Aria went to Iceland and who hasn't got anybody but a crazy sister left with, me. Spencer Hastings is a study nerd loser with no boyfriend and nobody who cares about me.

Hannah was right, beeing a Hastings was defenetly a challange, even more when you have a perfect sister, than you need a perfect getaway.


End file.
